This invention relates to the planting of seeds in shallow boxes, and has particular reference to a method and machine for automatically distributing seeds uniformly into such boxes.
On typical seedling nursery farms, shallow boxes called "flats" are partially filled with dirt and numerous fruit or vegetable seeds are then distributed into the flats and covered with sand, fine gravel, soil, or the like. The planted flats are then placed in a greenhouse until the seeds germinate and develop into groups of seedlings which are then separated from the flats into individual seedlings for subsequent planting in fields.
The most critical step in growing seedlings is achieving uniform distribution of the seeds in the flats. Unless the seeds have been properly distributed, many seedlings may fail to develop while others will over-develop. Prior to the present invention, seeds were typically planted manually, usually by dispensing the seeds from a preforated hand-held shaker-type container, with the result that consistent and uniform seed distribution was almost impossible.